UN BAÑO A NESSIE
by natalycullen
Summary: LO QUE PASO EN LA BAÑERA ANTES DEL SEPTIMO CUENTO UN EDWARD INTENTANDO QUE NESSIE SE BAÑE ¿QUE PUEDE FALLAR? SOLO SERAN DOS CAP
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer yo solo los mezclo en esta historia**

**_______________________________________________________________**

**UN BAÑO A NESSIE**

EDWARD POV

Era sábado, estaba sentado frente al televisor haciendo zapping, el día era nublado como siempre en Forks, si seguimos viviendo en Forks, bueno en realidad habíamos venido de vacaciones luego de un semestre en Darmouth o más bien de aparentarlo, estaba en esto cuando mi adorada y amada esposa entro

-Edward

-Dime-conteste

-Imagínate que voy a salir con Alice y los chicos y pues necesito que cuides de Renesmee ¿podrás?

-Claro amor-le conteste

-Bien, tendrás que bañarla darle de comer y acostarla y por favor Edward que sea temprano

-Si señora-le respondí haciendo gesto de militar, ella sonrió y se giro, luego de dos horas Bella y la familia salieron rumbo al centro comercial, Nessie salió corriendo a la sala.

-PAPI-y se tiro en mis brazos yo la tome y comencé a hacerle cosquillas en sus costados mientras ella gritaba fuertemente pidiéndome que parara luego de algunos minutos en esto, la senté en mi regazo y juntos empezamos a ver una película de Disney

-Papi tengo hambre-me dijo Nessie a mitad de la película

-Ok,, iré a la cocina-al llegar a la cocina busque en todos los lugares habidos y por haber y no encontré algo que pudiera gustar a Nessie, ¿quien carajos habría comprado leche deslactosada? Oh y que era esto ¿tomates? ¿Por qué mi casa estaba llena de vegetales?, definitivamente Bella había enloquecido ¿Espina?, pero si Nessie odiaba la espinaca, entonces recordé las pizzerías tome el teléfono y pedí una pizza extra grande y volví a la sala

-Papi y ¿mi comida? Me pregunto mi princesa

-Ya viene princesita hermosa-luego de unos quince minutos por fin llego la pizza, cuando la vi comprendí que había exagerado pues la única que la co9meria seria Nessie, definitivamente era demasiada pizza.

-Papi ¿Qué es esto?

-Pizza

-OHHH

-Cómela Nessie estoy seguro te va a encantar-le dije infundiéndole animo

-Bueno lo hare si tu lo haces-oh Dios esto no es posible, con un gran suspiro tome una porción, deje de respirar y la mordí, le hice gestos a Nessie de lo rica que era, ella sonrió y tomo una porción dudo unos minutos y luego la mordió "_que rico que esta, es muy rara pero esta deliciosa_", decía en sus pensamientos, yo solo pude sonreír, luego de comerse otras 3 porciones, nos pusimos a jugar Wiii claro esta en el que es propiedad de Emmet, pasamos una tarde maravillosa sin embargo ya eran las seis de la tarde lo que significaba que era hora del baño…

-Bueno Nessie, es hora del baño-ella me miro con espanto y de repente se levanto y emprendió una carrera por toda la sala, me quede estático solo un minuto asimilando la situación, me levante y comencé a seguirla, ella corrió alrededor de los muebles, por el comedor mientras yo la seguía, a pesar de ser veloz no la alcanzaba pues ella era realmente rápida, cuando la alcanzaba se escurría por lo pequeña, en un momento se resbalo por el piso y al tener mis piernas abiertos paso entre ellas de manera veloz, suspire y me detuve un segundo mientras me tranquilizaba, en su mente solo cantaba la canción de barney, comencé a buscarla por la casa pero no la encontraba intente seguir su rastro pero este se perdida en la habitación, entonces la busque debajo de las sillas, en el baño del primer piso y nada, de repente no escuche sus pensamientos, OH PO DIOS PERDI A MI HIJA

**HOLA LAMENTO LA TARDANZA PERO MI PC SE DAÑO, SIN EMBARGO EL SIGUIENTE CAP LO TENDRAN EN LA NOCHE, EN CUANTO A MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS ACTUALIZARE A MAS TARDAR EL JUEVES, BESITOS Y UN EDWARD A TODAS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer yo solo los mezclo en esta historia**

* * *

**UN BAÑO A NESSIE SEGUNDA PARTE**

EDWARD POV

Respira, Edward respira, pensemos cómo es posible que hayas perdido a tu hija, Bella me descuartizaría, luego me arrojaría a las llamas y se reiría de mi mientras yo desaparecía del mundo, NO, NO MI BELLA NO HARIA ESTO. Pero sin duda esto estaba realmente mal.

Debía calmarme si no lo hacia las cosas serian peor, la única manera de que no escuchara la mente de mi hija era que Bella la hubiese cubierto pero dado que mi esposa no estaba en la zona, eso solo dejaba una posibilidad: Renesmee había salido de la casa.

Me dirigí rápidamente a la puerta trasera, buscándola por los alrededores del bosque, no la podía escuchar, seguí su rastro olfateando por los alrededores de la casa y al fin halle su rastro, lo seguí y luego de correr durante dos minutos el olor desapareció, estaba en medio del bosque sin verla

-QUE LINDO QUE ES EL BOSQUE EN TODO SU ESPLANDOR-cantaba Nessie en su mente, bien muy bien debe estar cerca, seguí olisqueando hasta que me fije que su olor subía, ¿Cómo podía su olor subir? ¿No era eso extraño?, comencé a buscarla y entonces divise a una pequeña criaturita de cabellos broncíneos escondiéndose en medio de las ramas del árbol, en la copa más alta, sonreí, menos mal no había heredado la patosidad de su madre, me trepe por el árbol, y antes de que se percatara de mi presencia a una velocidad inhumana (como todo en mi) la atrape y salte cayendo en mis dos talones

-Papaaaaaaaaa-grito Nessie

-Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan ¿cómo se te ocurrió huir así?-le dije en el tono más calmado que pude recrear

-Lo siento-murmuro haciendo un hermoso puchero

-Bien, vamos a bañarnos-le dije con mi tono más "padre responsable" que pude emplear

La conduje rumbo a casa tomándola como una bebe

-No deseo bañarme -repetia una y otra vez en su cabeza, y esto era comprensible después de lo que Emmet le había dicho

FLASH BACK

-Renesmee ¿sabes porque te bañan?-le pregunto Emmet

-No tío ¿Por qué?-respondió mi inocente hija

-Para que el monstruo del agua se lleve su inteligencia con él, y los deje brutos como a tu padre

FIN FLASH BACK

Desde aquel día Renesmme odiaba el baño, Bella y Rosalie habían golpeado a Emmet y nosotros intentado cada noche que Renesmee se bañara éramos capaces de prometerle el sol pero como pueden suponer las cosas no siempre salían bien, suspire audiblemente, llegamos a casa y subí con mi hija rumbo a mi cuarto, la deje sobre la cama

-Renesmee no te muevas iré a preparar el baño-ella asintió, entre en el aludido y deje llenar la bañera mientras buscaba los implementos de aseo de mi pequeña hija, de repente un nuevo olor me inundo, Salí del baño a cerciorarme pero resbale por el piso guiándome directo al closet el cual se cerró inmediatamente después de mi ingreso, me levante un poco despistado y pude olerme, tenia aceite de cocina por todo mi pantalón, como carajos había llegado el aceite de cocina a mi habitación sin duda fue obra de un pequeño diablillo

-RENESMEE!!-GRITE

-NO ME Bañare-GRITO

Tome el pestillo de la puerta y jale de ella, pero la puerta no abría, no podía romperla pues Esme se enojaría, la había traído desde Inglaterra, era del siglo XVII y había costado bastante, busque entre la ropa topándome con ropa mía y de Bella y allí descubrí un hermoso vestido Violeta de mi esposa que jamás había visto, era straple, abierto desde el muslo y largo, Dios se lo quería ver puesto (**foto en mi perfil)**, seguí buscando y de repente recordé una película sobre ladrones, donde el ladrón lograba abrir la puerta desde dentro, con todo mi esfuerzo mental logre recordarlo, llegue al pestillo y lo forcé un poco acompañándolo con los restos del gancho de aluminio y LO LOGRE HABIA ABIERTO LA PUERTA, Salí buscando a ese pequeño monstruo, y allí estaba parada en la puerta de la habitación de Alice

-CARLIE-grite, ella me miro y entonces hizo algo sorprendente tenía en sus manos el…el ves…el vestido favorito de Alice y unas tijeras

-OH POR DIOS NESSIE, AMOR, PRINCESITA CALMATE

-solo si prometes que no me bañare

-pero Nessie debes bañarte, la gente se baña, yo me baño, tu mama, todo el mundo lo hace

-pe…per…pero es que el monstruo del Lago Ness me comerá-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

-¿Quién?

-Es que Seth y mi tío Emmet me dijeron que cuando me bañara aparecería el monstruo del lago Ness-es definitivo ese par morirán en mis manos, luego de que logre bañar a Nessie

-Eso no es verdad mi vida, tranquilízate, todo estará bien-ella me miro con mucho miedo en sus ojos _TE CREERE, _soltó el vestido y las tijeras y se acerco a mí, la tome en mis brazos mientras planeaba con gran minucidad la manera de matar con gran dolor a mi hermano y mi mejor amigo de repente Nessie grito

-PAPA TEN CUIDADO CON LAS………..

Y me tropecé con unas canicas del piso que hicieron que saliera precipitadamente hacia la bañera, cayendo en ella, con la suerte que al ver lo inevitable controle mí fuerza y alcance a acomodar a Renesmee lo mejor posible para que no se golpeara

-Ohhhhhh papi si querías que nos bañáramos deberíamos habernos quitado la ropa ¿no crees?-claro que lo sabía, pero si ella hubiese tenido la decencia de avisarme con más tiempo sobre las canicas tal vez no estaríamos vestidos en medio de la bañera, suspire, ser padre era una labor demasiado difícil, tranquilamente tome a mi hija y le quite la ropa dejándola con su ropa interior, por nada del mundo me atrevería a quitarle a mi hija esa prenda, eso sería invadir su privacidad, la coloque en el agua mientras lanzaba su ropa al lavamanos, me levante para salir

-Papi, báñate conmigo-si no fuera vampiro en este momento mi rostro seria de todos los colores posibles-por fa quédate hasta que nos pongamos viejitos-bien, esto era lo único que me faltaba, lógicamente no me quitaría mi ropa, que clase de vampiro depravado seria, me senté con mi ropa totalmente mojado esperando a volverme viejito

* * *

**LISTO HEMOS ACABADO ESTA HISTORIA, EN MI PERFIL ENCONTRARAN FOTOS DE LA BANERA Y LA ROPA DE NESSIE Y EDWARD, DISFRUTENLO**

**GRACIAS POR SU COMPANIA**

**Y REGALENMEN SI LES GUSTO UN REVIEW**


End file.
